Amores Cruzados
by andiieliiciious
Summary: Gryffindors y Slytherins deben trabajarar juntos, lo cual hara que se confundan y reafirmen sus sentimientos. Una historia que divierte Harry/Ginny Ginny/Neville Neville/Luna Luna/Harry Ron/Hermione Hermione/Draco Draco/Pansy Pansy/Ron


Amores Cruzados

NA: Otro año en Hogwarts, nuevas aventuras para nuestros personajes, sentimientos y acciones que confunden a las parejas.

* * *

Un nuevo otoño para los chicos que se dirigen a Hogwarts, descendiendo del Expreso, en espera de un carruaje libre.

- Harry!...hola como estas?- una chica rubia se unía al grupo de espera.

- Luna! Que gusto verte…que tal tus vacaciones?

- Oh! Fueron estupendas, mi padre y yo fuimos a buscar snorñkacks de cuerno explosivo, pero solo encontramos un cuerno… oh! Perdón por no saludarlos chicos-

- Luna!!...por que corriste? Hola chicos…como les ha ido?

Muy bien Neville – contestaba Ron – miren, por fin un carruaje libre, vamos! –

Los primeros días se iban volando. La primera clase del día era Pociones

- Gryffindors, no se acomoden. A petición de nuestro director, trabajaran en parejas con Slytherin. No quiero escuchar ninguna queja Sr. Weasley. Ahora, Potter con Zabbini, Weasley con Parkinson, Granger con Malfoy, Longbottom con Goyle... – la clase acaba – para el lunes, quiero ver sobre mi escritorio, una botella del filtro de los muertos en vida, sino lo hacen, olvídense de pasar este curso de Pociones, sin excepción – dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora a Malfoy.

Al salir de la clase Malfoy aguardaba unos minutos más, para encontrarse con Hermione

- Muy bien Granger, porque no haces la poción y nos vemos aquí el lunes? - preguntaba con malicia

- Ni en tus mejores sueños pasaría Malfoy, te espero en el salón de pociones, mañana a las once en punto.

La chica se marchaba sin dejar que Draco pudiera decir algo; las mismas advertencias se escuchaban entre todas las parejas.

- Hey chicos, vamos a Hogsmeade?

- Hoy no podemos Ginny, tenemos que juntarnos con los de sssSlytherin para una tarea de pociones - contestaba Ron

haciendo enfacis en la s pronunciada

- Hoy es el concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth en las tres escobas…. Y van dar bebidas gratis!!...bueno ojala que terminen pronto y suerte con lo de Pociones, ya me voy, tengo boletos y no quiero que me ganen los mejores lugares.

- Pues entonces que te diviertas y luego nos cuentas como te fue en el concierto – dijo Hermione despidiéndose de ella

- Como envidio a Ginny, siempre le pasan cosas buenas – replico Ron, lamentandose por no poder ir

- Bien, si nos les importa debo irme, quede con Malfoy a las once.

- Y crees que Malfoy va a llegar? – pregunto Ron en tono de burla

- Debe, a menos que no le importe el colegio

La chica salía por el agujero del retrato de La Dama Gorda, que se cerraba detrás de ella.

- Harry vas a la biblioteca?, No me anima mucho estar con Pansy.

- Bueno, quede con Zabbini hasta las doce.

Ambos chicos se encaminaban a la abarrotada biblioteca, donde Pansy aguardaba.

- Weasley, has tardado demasiado, vamos a trabajar?

- Claro Pansy…

- Parkinson, si no te importa – interrumpiendo al chico, añadiendo – Potter, Zabbini te espera en la entrada de La Sección Prohibida.

Harry solo asentía en forma de agradecimiento y se marchaba, dirigiéndole a su amigo una mirada de compasión.

- Granger, pensé que ya no vendrías – decía Malfoy mientras bajaba de la mesa de trabajo.

- Pensé que no te importaba el trabajo y apenas es la hora – mirando su reloj – empezamos?

- Que vamos a hacer?

- El filtro de los muertos en vida – contesto fríamente Hermione, mientras observaba que Draco que ya tenia los ingredientes y utensilios en la mesa – bien démonos prisa y esta martirio habrá terminado en una hora.

Así transcurría parte del tiempo, mientras Hermione dictaba las instrucciones a Malfoy y este sin decir una sola palabra las obedecía.

- corta el grano de Sopóforo – ordenaba la chica

Mientras tanto el aula se llenaba de un vapor azulado, habían agregado parte de los ingredientes, por lo que la poción, se había convertido en un liquido homogéneo de color grosella obscuro

- estamos a la mitad, ya tienes el grano rebanado?

- No es tan fácil Granger, ni la magia lo puede partir!!...Auuch!! – un grito proveniente de Malfoy, la saco de golpe de las instrucciones.

- Que hiciste Malfoy?!

- Me corte… - dijo el chico, llevando su dedo índice a los labios

- Déjame ver – dijo acercándose y sacando del bolsillo de su túnica la varita y apuntando con ella al dedo herido de Malfoy – Tergeo! – limpiando la sangre que ya recorría toda su mano y con un movimiento de su varita, había detenido el sangrado – así esta mejor no?

- Si – se quedo pensando – gracias – dijo casi en un susurro, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba levemente – por que lo hiciste?

- Eres mi compañero de trabajo, por que mas debería hacerlo?

- Es que…todos estos años te he tratado muy mal y lo único que me has regresado es una cachetada…pudiste dejar que me desangrara.

- Ya te lo dije, eres mi compañero, hubiera hecho lo mismo por Zabbini, Crabbe o Goyle – a Malfoy no le agrado esa comparación, pero omitió su comentario – podemos continuar con la poción?

- Claro, toma en el maldito grano rebanado – diciendolo entre broma y seriedad – entonces... me perdonas?

La chica añadía el grano rebanado, mientras la poción se convertía en un color lila medio y no totalmente claro como el libro decía.

- veamos… - pensaba un poco todas las cosas que le había hecho – de acuerdo Malfoy, pero si vamos a tener una relación donde nos respetemos, podrías dejar de llamarme Granger, Sangre Sucia o cualquier apodo que me hallas inventado?

- De acuerdo

- Revuelve la poción en sentido de las manecillas del reloj siete veces hasta que sea transparente como el agua

- Vamos demasiado rápido Gr…Hermione

- No, es lo justo.,..ahora solo debemos dejarla reposar.

Mientras tanto de camino de la biblioteca a las mazmorras Ron estaba sufriendo con una terca Pansy

-Parkinson, te digo que tiene que ser siete veces a la izquierda, lo dice el libro

- No necesito ordenes Weasley – fulminándolo con la mirada y ordenando – abre la puerta

Ron obedeció y Pansy quedo petrificada a tal punto que dejo caer las raíces de valeriana.

- ahora que? – preguntaba, volteando la mirada dentro del salón, encontrando su respuesta

Hermione y Draco se encontraban platicado demasiado juntos para su gusto, además de que ella sostenía la mano de Malfoy entre las suyas.

- Draco!! – se escuchaba el grito aterrador proveniente de Pansy

- Pansy?, Weasley?

- Ron!?

Draco y Hermione se separaron inmediatamente y bajaron de los escritorios donde estaban sentados

- puedes explicarme esto? – reclamaba Pansy – o como siempre me vas a decir que no es nada?

- No otra vez Pansy!

- Y otra ves la alegata de siempre – mientras se marchaba corriendo con los ojos llorosos y Draco siguiéndola por el pasillo a paso lento.

- Ron puedo explicarlo… - el chico no la dejo terminar

- no importa Hermione, es solo tu compañero, no?

- Pues…si

En ese instante Harry aparecía por el mismo pasillo por el que Draco y Pansy habían salido, mirando completamente desconcertado hacia Ron y Hermione, preguntando…

- Que ha pasado?

- Oh! – era lo único que había podido salir de la boca de Hermione

- Solo ha sido un malentendido entre ellos

Ron miraba a hermione en complicidad, pero ninguno decía nada más

Después de ir a comer y andar por los jardines de Hogwarts decidían ir a la sala común donde estaba la mayoría de sus compañeros, agotados por el trabajo.

- como te fue con tu poción Harry?

- A bueno, Blaise no quería pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, así que la tenía casi terminada

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abría, dejando pasar a una pelirroja llena de alegría.

- bueno, me voy a la cama…lo siento Ginny, estoy cansado - se disculpaba Ron

- Chicos! De lo que se perdieron! – decía hablando apresuradamente – me dedicaron una canción, tomamos cerveza de mantequilla con ellos…estuvo genial…

- debe ser por que eres muy hermosa – al terminar de decir esto, Harry se sonrojaba.

Hermione le dedicaba una mirada de complicidad a Ginny y soltaba una risita nerviosa

- creo que seguiré a Ron…estoy muy cansada…

La chica recorría la sala común, subía las escaleras de mármol y se perdía de vista al atravesar el umbral de la puerta que llevaba a la recámara de las chicas.

- bien me quedare un momento mas – y viendo que Harry se levantaba de la butaca en la que se encontraba agregaba – también te vas Harry? –

- eh? No, solo voy a guardar los libros que hoy saque

- oh!, entonces, siéntate un rato conmigo – palmeando un pedazo de la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Harry aceptaba la invitación que la chica le acababa de hacer – puedo recostarme en tus piernas?

- Si – la chica se recostaba en el, viendo hacia el fuego de la chimenea

- Harry, yo…

- Ginny, yo…

Ambos chicos hablaban al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el otro se callara

ginny, yo… - volvía a repetir sus palabras, pero sin encontrar palabras en su mente que expresaran lo que el quería, se dejaba guiar por su corazón. Tomaba su mano y lentamente se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla, lo cual ella correspondía bien.

- y eso harry? – preguntaba Ginny algo desconcertada

- lo lamento…yo…yo

- te quiero Harry –el chico sorprendido se sonrojaba

- y yo a ti Ginny – dándole otro tierno beso en la boca

Por la mañana, en el desayuno, los chicos notaban un comportamiento extraño en Harry y Ginny, pero no les preguntaban nada.

- buenos días a todos – Dumbledore interrumpía en el desayuno – si no me equivoco, han comenzado a trabajar con otras casas, solo tengo un aviso que a muchos les agradara, esto solo durara una semanas mas, así que les pido paciencia y les deseo un muy buen día -

- chicos apúrense, toca clase con Snape

El trío bajaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía y tomaban sus lugares correspondientes. Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaban su filtro al lado de las otras botellas; La puerta se abría.

- espero que ya hayan dejado las poción en mi escritorio – callaba en busca de una respuesta, pero nadie contestaba – bien lean la pagina 134 y harán una redacción de dos pergaminos para el miércoles – se sentó tras su escritorio y comenzó a revisar las pociones.

La clase terminaba antes de que el acabara.

- les recuerdo que su redacción debe ser también en parejas – puntualizo Snape.

Los alumnos salían de la mazmorra

- oye Gran…..- Malfoy se detuvo al ver la mirada que la chica le dirigía – Hermione, nos vemos mañana?

- a que hora?

- A las siete en la biblioteca, te parece?

- De acuerdo

Malfoy, por alguna extraña razon, quería gritar de alegría.

En lugar del pasillo, una voz fría llamaba a Harry

- Potter!!, ven aquí – ordeno Snape - como sabrás Zabbini no estará en la semana, la única disponible es Lovegood, trabajas con ella a pesar de que no sea del curso

- Si profesor – asintió Harry

Al día siguiente, Hermione se marchaba pronto a la biblioteca

- Oye Harry, no has visto a Hermione? – pregunto Ron – quería pedirle un libro

- No, no la he visto, pero debo irme – el chico salia con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a su amigo solo en la sala común

Mientras tanto en al biblioteca, Hermione acababa de reunirse con Malfoy

- traje mi libro, pero me agradaría buscar otro

Hermione comenzaba a buscar y al poco rato regresaba con varios libros y al dirigirse a las mesas de trabajo, tropezó. Malfoy se acerco corriendo para ayúdala a levantarse

- Estas bien? – dijo un poco preocupado

- Si, gracias – mientras se inclinaba recoger los libros y sin contar con que alguien los había estado viendo, Draco la acorralo contra la pared, que demonios le estaba pasando?,si hubiese sido otro, ya la habría golpeado y huido, pero no lo hacia, de una u otra forma no podía hacer nada, Draco la afectaba de una forma extraña.

Draco acaricia suavemente la piel de hermione, la cual se estremecía y dejaba caer, de nueva cuenta, los libros y bajaba la cabeza, el la tomote la barbilla y fijo sus ojos en los de ella, suavemente se acercaba y la besaba, Hermione le correspondía. Cuando lograron separarse, Hermione, sin mirarlo a los ojos, se agachaba a recoger los libros

- Podemos seguir con el trabajo? – hermione se había vuelto a ruborizar

- De acuerdo

Ambos concentraron sus miradas en el libro

- Hermione….

- Dime?

- Sabes, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido... genial y….

- Podrías pasarme mi pluma – dijo interrumpiendo a Malfoy, mientras el, algo desesperado, le pasaba el objeto

- Me he dado cuenta de lo preciosa….- se corregia- valiosa que eres… y bueno – la blanca piel de sus mejillas tomaba un color rojizo – creo que… me… he enamorado….dime tu sientes algo igual?

- No lo se Draco, digo… me tratabas pésimo y ahora estoy conociendo a un Draco que me tiene sin palabras, que no creí que existiera y….estoy confundida

- Es Weasley verdad? o es Potter?

- Noo!! – apresurándose as escribir – simplemente estoy confundida, demasiado confundida, ahora, esto es para mañana podríamos enfocarnos de verdad?

- Solo si el próximo sábado me acompañas a Hogsmeade?

- Si digo que si vas a trabajar?

- Eso depende de tu "si"

- Esta bien, acepto, ahora puedes concentrarte?

Tanto Draco como Hermione se ponian a escribir su redaccion de dos pergaminos, pero al llegar Ron hasta antes de la entrada a la biblioteca, Pansy lo empujaba intententandose abrir camino, ya que llebaba las manos tapandose la cara, con unas cuantas lagrimas callendo en su pecho

- Pansy!! Por que estas llorando?

Podrias dejarme en paz Draco!! - habia confundido su voz- todavía que Granger y tu se estaban besando en la biblioteca….

- Que?!

- Ahora me lo vas a negar?! Podrías dejarme en paz ahora o quieres que te recuerde como paso?! – dijo llorando y hundiendo su cara entre sus manos

- Estas segura de lo que viste?! – pregunto Ron

- Claro que lo estoy!!…Weasley? pero que demonios haces aquí?

- Pues…te vine siguiendo desde la biblioteca hasta aquí y fue cuando me confundiste con Malfoy.

- Puedes hacer como que no te dicho nada y marcharte?

- No te voy a dejar asi!! Estas destrozada y podrías cometer cualquier barbaridad, toma – dijo dándole un pequeño pañuelo – ahora puedo sentarme?

- Cl..claro…

Ambos se ponian a platicar y al darse cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo decidian caminar rumbo al castillo

- como vamos a hacer la redacción? ya cerraron la biblioteca

- no te preocupes, esta vez la hago yo

Ambos entraban al castillo, abrazados cosa que sorprendió a muchos de los estudiantes y al llegar al vestíbulo se separaron. Ron se dirigio a la sala comun de Gryffindor, Luna estaba afuera

- que haces aquí, Luna?

- Hola Ron, estaba esperando a Harry, vamos a ir a pasear!!

Harry salia por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, jalando a Luna escaleras abajo, mientras Ron entraba y se ponía a hacer la redacción, cuando se dirigía a su mochila para sacar las cosas que necesitaba, entraba Hermione

- hola Ron, como te fue?

- Bien – contesto fríamente sin voltear a mirarla

- Bueno me voy a bañar, te veo para ir a cenar?

- Supongo

Hermione notaba extraño a su amigo y mientras se vestía, pensaba en el beso con Draco. Parvati y Lavander entrado y al encontrarla ahí, le comentaban:

- ya te enteraste de lo que hizo Ron?

- No…- contesto en cierto tono de indiferencia

- Entro abrazando a Parkinson!!

- Ah!... bueno … adiós – dijo mientras salia del cuarto y al terminar de bajar las escaleras, se encontraba de nuevo con Ron y sin querer quedarse con la duda, pregunto:

- Es cierto que entraste abrazado de Parkinson??

- Si… por?

- Solo preguntaba, por que estas tan cortante conmigo?

- Por que quiero!!

- Bien, en vista de que ni tu mismo te aguantas, me voy – dando media vuelta – has visto a Harry de casualidad?

- Se largo con Luna

- Podrías dejar de hablarme a si?!

- Nooo!! - ambos estaban tan furiosos que en ese momento, cualquier cosa les parecia irritante

- Que demonios te pasa conmigo Ronald??

- Ni siquiera te has dignado a contármelo, es lo mínimo que deberías hacer!!

- Que no te he contado!?

- Que te besaste con Malfoy en la biblioteca!!- le espetaba

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se había abierto dejando que los estudiantes que acababan de subir de cenar escucharan la última frase de Ron.

- Y sin me bese con Draco, que?!, acaso te importa?

- Y ahora lo llamas por su nombre!!... pues me importa Hermione, solo dime, te besaste con Malfoy?!

- SI RONALD!!, ME BESE CON MALFOY!! Y SI NO QUISIERAS QUE ESO PASARA, HARIAS ALGO…. - Ron se estaba preparando para reclamar – O DEBO RECORDARTE CUARTO AÑO, CUANDO NO TE ATREVISTE A PEDIRMELO ANTES Y ME VISTE COMO TU ULTIMA OPCION Y QUE TE PORTASTE COMO UN PATAN EN EL BAILE!!

PUES HARIA ALGO, PERO SE TE DA MUY BIEN ESE TIPO DE RELACIONES…..

Ron mantenía la mano en su mejilla, Hermione lo había abofeteado

- Que me estas insinuando?! Por si no me conoces no soy de ese tipo!! Y espero que tu relación con Parkinson dure!! – finalizando la discusión y dejando a todos los ocupantes de la torre de Gryffindor sorprendidos, ya que Hermione había admitido que se había besado con Malfoy y Ron, al parecer, tenia algo que ver con Pansy.

- Eres un idiota Ronald, como se te ocurre decirle eso?- se quejaba Ginny

- Cállate!! También te vas a poner de su parte?

- Vete al demonio Ronald!!

Decía Ginny dejando a su hermano, sentado frente a la chimenea, yéndose a dormir

En el desayuno del día siguiente, Ron se encontraba sentado al lado derecho de Harry.

- Ron, sigues enojado con Hermione?

- Si!

- Harry, vienes? Vamos retrasados a Historia de la Magia!

- Si, vamos Ron.

Los tres se marchaban en un silencio sepulcral, por cada pasillo por el que pasaban, todos los observaban y cuchicheaban.

- Que demonio les pasa? Como si nunca nos hubieran visto! - se quejaba Harry

Y ambos contestaban a la vez

- Será por que ella se beso con Malfoy!?

- Será por que tiene una relación con Parkinson!?

Harry intentaba preguntar a cada uno sobre lo que el otro había dicho,

- Te besaste con Malfoy?

- Si y si no te importa no quiero discutir eso aquí!

Hermione adelanto el paso y se sentó tan lejos de Ron como pudo.

- Hola Hermione – saludaba Malfoy

- Desde cuando la llama Hermione? – preguntaba Harry, a solo unos asientos de ellos

- Desde que llegaste al salón de pociones

Al terminar la clase, Draco salia con Hermione, lo que intensificaba los rumores. Finalizado el día, Harry volvía a salir con Luna y Ginny los seguía. Salían del castillo y se dirigían a los jardines cercanos al bosque prohibido, que era sobre volado por una parvada de buitres.

- No lo se Luna, crees que tengamos mas en común?

- No se Harry, bueno tenemos a Ginny como amiga – había tocado un punto que el no quería tocar – mira Harry una cría de thestral – estaba fascinada contemplando a la criatura cuando uno de los buitres que sobre volaba el Bosque, esperando su comida, se encaminaba a un árbol que estaba peligrosamente sobre la cabeza de Luna.

- Cuidado Luna! – grito Harry, abalanzándose y quedando encima de ella – estas bien?

- Si gracias Harry- sintiendo un extraño impulso, lo beso, pero al solo roce de sus labios el se alejaba, recordando a Ginny.

- Sabes Luna, es mejor que regresemos

Ginny no se detuvo a mirar lo último de esa escena. Salio corriendo envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, con los ojos cerrados, cuando se topo con Neville.

- Ginny, que te pasa?

- Hay Neville, esque – volvía a llorar – es por Harry…

- Que le pasa a Harry?!

- No!, que lo vi…se beso con Luna – seguía llorando

Neville sintió como si un balde con agua helada le hubiera caído encima

- Entonces…cuando decía que iba a estudiar, iba con Harry?

- No lo se…hoy los seguí y…vi eso – Ginny se limpiaba los ojos con la túnica y veía la cara de Neville, mientras escuchaba el nuevo cántico de Peeves:

- Pipipote y Lunática son novios!! Pipipote y Lunática son novios!! – dándose cuenta de que Peeves lo había oído todo

- Entonces, a Luna le gustaba Harry?

- No lo se Neville, yo solo vi eso y ahora estoy igual que tú!

Ambos callaron un momento, hasta que Neville después de pensar un poco la situación, dijo:

- Y si hacemos lo mismo que ellos?

- A que te refieres Neville – Ginny no creía lo que Neville le acababa de proponer – como simular que hay algo entre nosotros?

- Si… así que, que dices?

- Eso me agrado, pero mejor lo comentamos mañana, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

Caminaron a la torre de Gryffindor y en la sala común se separaron, Neville se subió a dormir y Ginny se quiso quedar a disfrutar de sus últimos momentos con Harry antes de que empezara con su plan.

- Hola Harry!

- Ah, hola Ginny – saludo desganado

- Que haces?

- Pensando

- Puedo? – señalando el lugar vacio junto a Harry

- Si – mientras ella se sentaba a su lado

El la tomaba y la besaba deseando olvidar lo sucedido con Luna y lo que empezaba a sentir por ella, en su mente se imaginaba a las dos, pero sin saber realmente a quien era a la que amaba.

- Buenas noches Harry – dijo mientras subía y dejaba a Harry pensando

La semana pasaba, dando lugar al sabado…el dia que varios alumnos de Hogwarts se darian cita para recorrer el pueblo magico de Hogsmeade

- Hey Ginny, vamos a Hogsmeade?

- No puedo Harry, quede con Neville en las Tres Escobas

- Ah, bueno, no importa…Ron?

- No puedo Harry, voy con Pansy

- Hermione?

- Lo lamento Harry, quede con Draco

Harry salia solo de la sala camun y al llegar al vestibulo se encontraba con Luna

- Hey Luna, vienes?

- Claro Harry!

De camino a Hogsmeade, Luna y Harry platicaban, de las últimas cosas que habían acontecido en el colegio

- Oye Luna…em…

- Que pasa Harry?

- Esque…yo quisiera saber…por que…porque hiciste eso?

- Hacer que Harry?

- La ultima ves que salimos a pasear por el castillo…

- Ah! Eso… bien pues…

- Esque, eso me dejo muy confundido y…

- Bien, pues yo también lo estoy Harry

- Ah…ah si?- Harry se sentia mejor al saber que no era el unico que estaba confundido

- Si, esque yo…yo te quiero mucho pero….esta Neville

- Bueno, pues yo estoy igual, veras contigo tengo un vinculo y muchas cosas en común, pero también tengo a Ginny

- Oye Harry vamos a las Tres Escobas para seguir platicando

- Vale

Al entrar en las Tres Escobas, que estaba algo lleno, al final del salón, encontraron una mesa con un par de personas que ellos reconocieron.

- Harry, que esos no son Neville y Ginny?

- Creo que si – contesto Harry mientras se alzaba un poco para poder observarlos mejor – vamos

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban y al acercarse, se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca, mas de lo que debieran siendo amigos, Neville jugueteaba con un mechon rojizo de ginny, el cual, de pronto levantaba al acercar su cabeza a la de Ginny

- Neville!?

- Luna!?

- Ginny!?

- Harry!?

Harry negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación marchandose con paso acelerado, Luna lo seguia. Mientras que Neville y Ginny se quedaban ahí hablando de lo sucedido y de lo que harían a partir de ese momento con su plan.

Muchas des visitas al pueblo terminaban antes de lo previsto, incluidas las de Hermione y Ron, debido a las molestias que esto les traia. La sala común de Slytherin estaba desierta a excepción de que en un sillón se encontraban Pansy y Malfoy discutiendo.

- No deberías andar con Granger?

- Y tú con Weasley? – al oír eso se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio

- Espera Pansy, quiero hablar contigo!

- Ah si?, de que? - deteniendose en las escaleras

- Bueno… yo quería pedirte perdón…mira este tiempo que he estado con Herm…Granger, me refiero a que me gusto su forma de pensar y pues hubo un debate en mi mente y si tu quieres me agradaría que te quedaras conmigo.

Pansy quedo sorpredida con el discurso de Malfoy

- Me estas pidiendo que…

- Si, si Pansy, te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad, te pido que seas mi novia…

- Si Draco… de acuerdo

Al siguiente día, Ron se apresuro a llegar a la biblioteca. Harry se encontraba en medio de la mesa con Hermione en un extremo de la mesa y Ron del otro.

- Ron, sigues enojado con Hermione?

- Si

Harry se recorrió hasta e extremo donde se encontraba Hermione

- Hermione, sigues enojada con Ron?

- si

- Me podrías decir por que?

- Acompáñame a la sala común

- Esta bien – recogia sus cosas – Ron nos vemos después

- Si

Harry y Hermione salian de la biblioteca

- Ahora si me pues decir por que?

- Recuerdas que te dije que me había besado con Malfoy?

- Si, y?

- Pues cuando llegue a la sala común me empezó a contestar mal y le pregunte la razón y me reclamo por ese beso y yo le respondí que si no quería que eso volviera a pasar que hiciera algo al respecto y me insinuó que era una..una…una tu sabes que Harry y pues lo abofetee y después de eso nos enojamos – acababan de llegara la sala comuna ahí se encontraba Ginny

- Hermione, te importa – dijo señalando a Ginny – debo hablar con Ginny – y antes de que le respondiera, ya se había marchado

- Ginny puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro, de que?

- Bueno pues, tal vez me odies por lo de Luna, se que te descuide y debo confesarte algo - hacia una pausa- ella y yo, bueno, fue un beso chiquito, lo lamento de verdad, estaba confundido, sabes que ella y yo tenemos una conexión y que somos como hermanos, pero yo confundí ese sentimiento; Y cuando te vi con Neville, sentí…sentí celos y que te perdía y pues yo… no quiero perderte por que eres lo mas importante en mi y...quiero pedirte perdón

- Te perdono Harry

- Ginny…en serio me quieres dar otra oportunidad?

- Si, en realidad Harry, yo me di cuenta de lo de Luna, por que los seguí y lo vi todo, después de eso me encontré con Neville y ambos decidimos fingir que había algo entre nosotros, asi que lo que viste ese día en las Tres Escobas, también estaba planeado….me perdonas?

- En realidad?...bueno, eso fue por mi culpa así que no tengo nada que perdonarte

En ese momento Harry apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara de Ginny, la tomaba del menton y se acercaba para besarla, Hermione que había estado platicando con Neville, se asombro de lo que vio

- Sabes Harry ya le contamos todo a Luna y también lo tomo muy bien, a demás ya esta con Neville.

- Es cierto Neville? – pregunto volteando a mirar a chico

- Si – respondió sonrojadose un poco

- Me alegro por ti

- Bien iré a bañarme! – anuncio Hermione

Y mientras se bañaba, pensaba – ah rayos, que tonta he sido! Ron se puso celoso! No, no, no deja de pensar en esas cosas, solo estaba enojado por que se entero por otros y no ti que te besaste con Malfoy! pero estaba muy cortante! pero es tu amigo! Y…si siente lo mismo que tu? Bueno entonces habla con el! NO! el debe pedirme perdón primero! No seas orgullosa Hermione, solo por esta vez, iré con el y se lo diré! Si! – se vistió tan rapado como pudo y salio corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Ron todavía se encontraba ahí, declarándole la guerra a la redacción de Pociones.

- La amortentia no crea amor, Ron, solo una obsesión

- Ah! Gracias

- Ron, necesitamos hablar

- Esta bien pero ayúdame con la redacción – su amistad ya estaba restaurada y Hermione ya había acabado con la redacción

- Me puedes contestar algo Ron?

- Claro – guardando sus cosas y saliendo de la biblioteca

- Por que te enojaste cuando te enteraste de lo de Malfoy y yo?

- Bueno, no se, esque es Malfoy y yo…yo te quiero…digo eres mi amiga no?

- Ah! – exclamo Hermione un poco desilusionada, habían llegado ya a la sala común

- Hey Ron puedes venir? – pidió Neville, al final de la sala

- Nos vemos después?

- si

Por la mañana, Ron iba a hablar con Pansy

- Hey Pansy!

- Que?

- Gracias por todo, ya arregle las cosas con Hermione

- Que bien yo igual, y ahora, llámame Parkinson, si no te importa

- De acuerdo, nos vemos Parkinson!

- Adiós Weasley!

La tarde pasaba calurosa, Harry iba caminado con Ginny por los pasillos

- Harry, ya me arregle con Pansy, ahora solo debo decirle eso a Hermione

- Decirme que Ron

- Yo…yo… uh!

Harry y Ginny se despedían y se alejaban por el pasillo dejándolos solos

- Y bien

- Ahora puedo contestar a tu pregunta – la tomo de la mano y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro – te amo Hermione

Y crees que espere todo este tiemposolo para esto Ron?! – reclamo Hermione y el se acerco para besarla.

Harry tenia a Ginny recargada en la pared mientras besaba su cuello

- hey! – Ron se acercaba – Harry? Ginny?

- Si? - Repondieron al unisono, estaban apenados al ser encontrados en esa situacion tan amorosa

- Dejalos Ron –decia Hermione poniendo una mano sobre su pecho

- Debo suponer que por fin se lo dijiste? - lo cuestionaba Harry

- Asi es Harry… por fin se lo dije


End file.
